


Opening Act

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Opening Act

James watches, hand sliding up and down his length.

"I'm so close," Al says, breathless, grinding down onto Scorpius's cock.

"Fuck." Scorpius tenses, thrusting upward, spilling his seed deep in Al's arse.

They don't move for a while, panting to catch their breaths.

When Scorpius's prick slips from Al's arse, James stands.

"My turn." 

Scorpius moans, fingers tightening on Al's thighs. 

Al's eyes flash with lust. 

James settles on the bed behind Al, one hand splayed on his back pushing him forward. 

"Planning to fuck me, Jamie?"

"When I'm ready." His fingers find Al's used hole, sliding through Scorpius's come.


End file.
